It's Hot Out, Yo
by lizook
Summary: “You can’t ever just trust my gut, can you?"


**Spoilers/Timeline: **None/Set in future; B&B in an established relationship

**A/N**: Thanks to **space77** for her patience and feedback while I threw part after part of this at her. You can also blame (or applaud) her for insisting I use my e-mail title as the fic title.

**Disclaimer**: Bones is not mine.

* * *

She took a sip of wine and stretched, scooting back in her lounge chair. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, the faint scent of chlorine, the sound of water lapping against the pool steps, beginning to relax her. She was exhausted.

Worn out.

They'd spent the afternoon on the Mount Vernon bike trail with Parker, which was more fun - _exhilarating _- than she'd expected it to be. Not only was it good exercise, but most of all it gave them the opportunity to really relax as - she took another drink of wine, the corner of her mouth lifting - as a family.

The eighty plus degree weather had taken its toll though. It probably explained why - she glanced at Booth's watch on the patio table - Parker was fast asleep at eight o'clock in the middle of June.

"He's still asleep." He shut the door behind him, quickly crossing the sandstone and settling back in the lounge chair next to her. Kicking his feet up, he sighed as he placed his beer next to his watch. "Out like a light."

"It was a long day; even with all the energy of adolescence, his activity level would prove quite tiring."

"Probably didn't help that I insisted we stop and explore Theodore Roosevelt Island either." He risked a glance at her, grinning as she half-heartedly nodded and tipped her own chair back. "It's going to be hot again tomorrow."

Her brow furrowed, trying to figure out what he was basing his assertion on. She raised an eyebrow at him and his smile grew, warm air wrapping around them as the sun sank below the horizon.

"The sun is bright red tonight; it's going to be hot tomorrow."

"Booth, that makes no sense. You can't possibly know that it's going to be warm tomorrow just because the atmosphere makes the sun appear to be a different color." She finished her wine as he shrugged, hands settling behind his head as his eyes slipped closed.

"Well, what about the fact that it's still hot as hell out right now?"

"You mean that the temperature is incredibly high given the time of the evening? That has no direct correlation-"

"You can't ever just trust my gut, can you? It was right about you after all..."

"No fair, bringing us into this." She pushed the bottom of her chair down, the laughter in her voice apparent despite her attempt to sound stern. "I got there eventually and... you know I trust you... _us_..."

"I know, Bones," he inhaled, relaxing in the warmth of the night (_and her_), "I do."

"I am pleased to hear that," she stood, walking the thin path between her chair and the edge of the pool before leaning in close, her hand brushing against his shoulder, "did you want another beer?"

"Nah, I think I'm good for the niiiii-"

His sentence was cut off as his chair suddenly tipped forward sending him flying, arms windmilling, into the cool water. She stood laughing for moment, before kicking off her shoes and diving in after him.

"What? How?" He swam forward, glancing around until he found her already standing in the low end, eyes dancing with laughter. "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"You just looked like you needed to," she forced back a moan as he stood, water sluicing off his shoulders and arms, "needed to cool off."

"That doesn't explain how, Bones. I'm a big guy."

"Afraid people are going to make fun of you because a girl dumped you into the pool?"

"Who are you planning to tell?" He sank back into the water, mouth turning up as he began to swim.

"Oh, just Cam and Angela... maybe I'll use it as a talking point for my next round of interviews..."

He laughed, low and light, increasing the heat already assaulting her. "Seriously, how'd you tip me?"

"Simple science, Booth... leverage...."

"Mmm," he glided through the water towards her, advancing until her back hit the wall, "there's a lot of things leverage is good for..."

"That sounded suspiciously squinty."

"Nah, you're just rubbing off on me... in all the good ways." His hands gripped the edge of the pool, caging her in as he stood, brushing his lips against hers.

Sighing, she slid her hands under his wet shirt, pulling him closer as their mouths met and their tongues tangled. His cotton covered hips pressed against hers desperately and she hooked her leg around his waist, needing to feel his hardness against her.

"I'm glad I'm - oh shit - I'm not the only one being _marked _then." She winked before covering his mouth with hers again.

He groaned, cupping her breast as her hips rotated against his and the water lapped at his back. Her teeth tugged at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, inviting her in once again (_as if he ever couldn't_) as he wiped the drops of water from where they were nestled on her cheek.

Her tongue lightly ran across his teeth and over the inside of his cheek before wrapping around his once again, her hands pressing hard into the space between his shoulder blades as he rocked against her faster and faster.

"God," he ducked his head to nip at her jaw, hips stilling, erection still pressed against her core as his tongue ran over her heated skin, "so good... _so _hot..."

"Mmm." She hummed in appreciation, head tipping backwards, eyes slipping shut. "that's... oh yes..."

He sucked at the sensitive spot on her throat before, breathlessly, pushing off the wall, forcing himself to pull away. Her eyes flew open, breathing still labored, cheeks flushed, as she looked at him questioningly.

"C'mon," he tilted his head toward the house, "let's go dry off."

"I'd rather not." She grinned suggestively and ran up the pool steps, not even glancing at the stack of towels piled on a chair from earlier in the day.

Laughing, he scrambled after her, "Well, that works, too," he caught her around the waist, pressing his mouth to her temple as he kicked the door shut behind them, "I'm a big fan of you wet."


End file.
